Was any of it real?
by Tanja P
Summary: This is a story about Eli David's evil plan. For all the Eli and Rivkin haters. Hints of TIVA.


**One last stories, before our fantasy is destroyed tomorrow, when we see the season seven premier. This story has mostly Eli David and a bit of Rivkin in it (Lollie81, you don't have to read it^^) and it contains hints of TIVA.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still haven't got enough money to buy the rights for NCIS, so I don't own any of the characters.**

Eli David sat back in his chair. An evil grin plastered on his face. He had the perfect plan. It would deliver him from all of his problems in one coup.

Oh, it would be so easy. Eli's smile widened, if at all possible. Ziva would fall for that easily. He didn't really know much about her, but about this he was sure.

* * *

Almost as soon as his daughter decided to move to the United States and work at NCIS as Mossad liaison officer he had his spies on her. The disaster with Ari, his depraved _ex-_son, was enough. He couldn't risk another mould in his family, that wouldn't have been good for his reputation.

However, his suspicions were destroyed, Ziva seemed to do nothing more than to become an _investigator_. To be honest, that was actually cause for concern, but it was way better than her betraying her country – or him.

Still, this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach had Eli not stopping his spies. And what he heard did indeed nothing to dispel his concerns. Ziva seemed to become more and more _emotional_, she sometimes even seemed to be aware that she was a _woman_. That was not the Mossad officer he trained, that was bad. Ziva was there to follow rules, to be cold, emotionless and in control of her surrounding.

The first time Eli became really alert was when Agent Gibbs was temporarily not working for NCIS. That was when his daughter started seeing and probably sleeping with Anthony DiNozzo, that playboy. The problem was not, that she was sleeping with a man, no, it was that he could sense that she started falling for this man. Men were always cause for trouble if it came to women, it made them go weak.

Ziva was no difference there. Eli continued his spying, even after Ziva found out, it wasn't really that hard (she has never been clever enough to beat him). In the following months, Eli saw Ziva _crying._ It disgusted him! It was then, that he knew something had to be done. However he needed an idea what exactly to do. Ziva couldn't suspect him. He wanted her back in Tel Aviv, working for Mossad, for him, and that was not working well with her thinking he destroyed her life. (What of course wasn't his intention. He would _save_ her from this emotional disaster. However he doubted that she would see it that way.)

So Eli wracked his brain for a good plan and watched Ziva slowly getting closer to DiNozzo. As it seems, he has been hurt by a woman and his daughter has been there for him during the aftermath. They got too close, for Eli's liking…

Then, in the end, everything worked out fine on it's own. Jenny Sheppard has been shot on his daugher's and DiNozzo's watch. So with a little help from his friend Leon Eli got what he wanted: Ziva was sent back. Finally.

* * *

It took Eli two weeks to figure out the perfect plan. He saw Ziva grieving, longing for NCIS, for Tony. This boy however didn't make contact (honestly, what did Ziva expect? A playboy remains a playboy!). Eli was sitting in his office, thinking, when he heard a knock on the door and a quite young officer entered the room, holding a pile of paperwork . Suddenly a huge, inappropriate smile appeared on Eli's face. "Ahhh, _Michael Rivkin,_ how good to see you! You have a mission." "I do?" "Oh, yes, you do! And it's gonna be so much fun."

Yes, it would be easy. Michael loved the plan. He was an officer of Eli's liking. He would learn all about DiNozzo and Ziva's broken heart and then he was to approach her. If he was subtle enough, his daughter would be in love with Michael in… let's say, two weeks.

It took one.

* * *

"_Was any of it real?"_ No, of course not. But that was all the fun. Now he had Ziva, where he always wanted her. And she would do, what he wanted. It had a name: Somalia.

**The End.**


End file.
